


Dzień, w którym skończył się świat

by OAshina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAshina/pseuds/OAshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dzień końca świata...</p><p>Zainspirowana wierszem Czesława Miłosza – Piosenka o końcu świata<br/>__________<br/>On the day the world ends...</p><p>Inspired by a poem Czesław Miłosz - The Song on the Day the World Ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień, w którym skończył się świat

W dzień końca świata, wszystko zaczęło się tak samo.

Słońce wzeszło tworząc piękny dzień, w którym mieszkańcy Beacon Hills wyruszyli do pracy, szkoły czy też pozostali w domu.

Stiles jak co rano przywitał się z ojcem, zjadł w pośpiechu śniadanie, po czym skierował swojego niebieskiego ukochanego Jeepa w kierunku szkoły. Powtarzał w głowie harmonogram dzisiejszego dnia.

Wszystko stało się błyskawicznie. Sarna wybiegła na drogę. Skręcił gwałtownie uderzając w drzewo. Jechał za szybko, nie zapiął pasów.

Sanitariusze stwierdzili, że złamał kark, gdy go wyrzuciło przez przednią szybę. Nie cierpiał, zmarł na miejscu.

To był jego koniec świata. Innego nie będzie miał.

**Author's Note:**

> http://forum.mlingua.pl/showthread.php?t=16817 - poem POL --> ENG


End file.
